monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Vezorock
BOB Re: Garuga Just before I can help you I need to know what weapons you use. Seeing as you said you tried Ham of Hams I assume you can hammer a bit which is also my speciality and main weapon for Garuga. You said you were using Tig armor, and the weapons Titernia, Ravager Blade+ and Ham of Hams on the MHFU HR8 Garuga, right? If you're sure it's the HR8 Garuga and not the 8* Garuga of nekoth then I have the following suggestion for you: *Get any armor with either Evade+ or Earplug (Narga X is good for evade and for Earplugs you.. meh idk a HR8 earplug armor -_-) (however Butterfly X is also an option for the evade+2) Anyway as for weps and I will suggest a hammer here you might want to use either of these instead of your crappy ham of hams: *Juggernaut - 1404 raw, white sharpness, 2 slots. *Big Blue Chopper - 1300 raw, purple sharpness. *Carmine Axe - 1196 raw, 280 water, white sharpness. These hammers grossly outclass your Ham of Hams and are default G Hammers for HR8 anyway. As for strategy I think you already know what to do yourself. You said you nearly killed it with Ham of Hams so I assume any further advice on this aspect isn't necessary but if you really want it I can tell you some of my tactics for this thing. However my tactics involve Evade +2 and Evade Distance Up. (Narga X would do for you at your point of the game). Just remember to bring Antidotes and if you deem it necessary also Flash Bombs and combining materials (flash bug + bomb material) and combo books so you can flash spam the hell out of it. Reply if you want some more details on my hammering tactics for the guy. Artemis Paradox (talk) 07:56, January 26, 2010 (UTC) You are really confusing me. You say you're at 8*. But in your userpage you say you are HR8. :/ HR8 and 8* aren't the same... just so you know. And your equipment is crap for someone in 8*. If you really are in 8* which is basically the equivalent of HR5 you should at least have an armor like Butterfly S and weapons such as Onslaught Hammer, which btw is a Hammer I really recommend for a High Ranked player. And then another thing that annoys me. Sign your messages with the 4 tildes = ~ (x4) Until I am certain about your position in the game I can't help you. Artemis Paradox (talk) 15:28, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Akantor Health http://forums.minegarde.com/index.php?showtopic=4124 Here we can see that Nekoht's Akantor has only 8000 health, not the insane amount you were claiming. Admittedly, it doesn't have the health of the Guild Akantor, but for comparison G Lvl Lao, the creature with the most HP in the game, has 26,666 Health. tl;dr: Stop editing the Akantor page, you're wrong. Lord Loss 16:59, February 23, 2010 (UTC)